Madeleine Smith
' Name:' Madeleine Marie Smith Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Painting, Writing short stories and poetry, Designing sets for drama club, and bowling. Appearance: '''Madeleine is a round-faced girl, standing at 4'10" and weighing 100 lbs. She has a slight tan, just enough to keep her from looking deathly pale, though she tends to burn quickly if she stays out in the sun. She's got straight brown hair, which she likes to let hang so that it goes down to her upper back. If she's painting something at home, she'll put it up in a bun to keep it out of the way, but otherwise, she usually doesn't concern herself with fancy hairstyles. Her eyes are also brown, though when she's outside, she always covers them up with a small pair of rectangular shades. So far as physique goes, she exercises occasionally, but she's average in muscle for her size. When it comes to clothing, Madeleine likes to dress simply. In the summer, she'll wear a blue or pink blouse with the sleeves rolled up, accompanied by a pair of dark blue or black slacks. If it's really hot, she'll occasionally wear a T-shirt, but she doesn't want to wear shorts, because she's afraid of getting a sunburn on her legs. She doesn't like to wear heels, but she will put on either a pair of flip-flops or white sneakers, depending on how hot the day is. One thing that she's never seen without is a medium-sized blue purse that contains, along with her car keys and other random odds and ends, a box of colored pencils and a sketching pad, in case inspiration strikes her at a random moment. '''Biography: '''Madeleine's early life was a fairly sheltered one. Her parents, worried about all the child abduction cases that they'd read, weren't too fond of the idea of letting her play outside, and so until she was old enough to go to Kindergarten, she stayed in the house and entertained herself by drawing random things and playing with her little sister, who was born two years after her. Due to her general lack of social interaction outside of her family, Madeleine developed a very introverted personality, preferring to sit by herself and get lost in her own fantasies. Interactions with her peers were awkward at this stage in her life, and it wasn't until around the 10th grade that she even started trying to make friends, mostly due to prodding from her parents, who were concerned that their daughter never talked about the other people in her classes, and seemed to be as socially awkward as ever. And so, as her junior year came around, she actually started talking to people and trying to be friendly towards her fellow peers. She also got into the habit of attempting to carry on conversations with people, though her first attempts were fairly awkward. She has, however, succeeded on a few occasions, especially in her senior year, where she befriended Violet Druce at the local bowling alley. As she grew up to become the girl she is today, Madeleine developed a rapt interest in the finer arts, expressing her inner thoughts through drawing and writing. Though she is fairly talented at both, she wouldn't dare show it to her peers, because she feels that they are inadequate. It wasn't until she joined the drama club in high school and started designing sets that she became confident enough to show her handiwork to the general public, though the contents of her sketchbook are still off-limits to anyone not in her family. In one occasion, when she was feeling more daring, she also placed one of her poems on the school bulletin board under a pen name, but that was the only time that anyone ever saw one of her writings. All for the better, because she didn't think that it was very good. Not to say though that Madeleine is entirely concerned only with the world of art. She is also very dedicated to her studies, getting A's and B's on average. She especially enjoys her English and Literature classes, though she tends to sit near the middle and only answer questions when asked. Not entirely realizing that authors don't get a great deal of money in between books, she intends to become a bestselling author of fantasy literature upon graduation from college. This is a very nearsighted goal, as she isn't entirely sure about what major being an author would fall under. Like everyone else, she also enjoys recreational activities like bowling at the local bowling alley and swimming in the school pool. She also has a treadmill in her home which she runs on whenever she is feeling stressed. It's not a lot of exercise, but it keeps her healthy and fairly slim. She also considered auditioning for one of the school plays, but backed down at the last minute due to stage fright. Though she mostly keeps her distance from her peers, she has gained a few friends in the school this year, suggesting that she is slowly coming out of her shell, just in time for graduation. '''Advantages: Madeleine is physically fit and healthy, though not as strong as some of her female peers. Her short height and experience at not being noticed should benefit her greatly in a survival situation and possibly make her a harder target to hit. She is also a fairly good swimmer, which may work to her benefit in the right environment. Disadvantages: Madeleine has very sensitive skin, making her vulnerable to sunburn if she stays out in the sun too long. She doesn't have a lot of experience with talking to people, and a lot of her peers might not even know who she is. She has had no survival training, nor has she ever used a weapon or learned a martial art in her entire life. She is also a lightweight, meaning that she will likely lose in any fight against a male student, unless she has the advantage of surprise. Designated Number: Female Student no. 093 --- Designated Weapon: PP-90 SMG (x2 clips 30 9x18mm rounds) Conclusion: Hmm... It's always the quiet ones. Here's hoping G093 finds some assertiveness on the island, and makes full use of that very nice gun. Then again, I'm not sure she'll even be able to fire it without falling over, so it might be best if someone who could actually use it put her out of her misery. The above biography is as written by Blastinus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Blastinus, Rocky Kills: Jonathan Jarocki, Trent Savage, Violet Druce Killed By: Ericka Bradley Collected Weapons: PP-90 SMG (x2 clips 30 9x18mm rounds) (assigned weapon) Allies: Mike Jeffries, Garrett Hunter, Violet Druce Enemies: Jonathan Jarocki, Rashid Hassan, Liz Polanski, Trent Savage Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"If-when I die, I want to die in a way that I choose. It wouldn't be so bad that way, would it?"'' "Maddy didn't want to die because she'd let her guard down. If she was going to die, she'd make her own funeral pyre, so to speak, rather than letting someone else make a funeral pyre out of ship wood." - Maddy reflecting upon her own, inevitable demise. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Madeleine, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Q&A *Curly Fries *Singalong *Viva La Chemisty! *An after school meeting V4: *Wants and Needs *Calculations *Fuck. *Cool Ranch *The Middle Children of History *The Beggar King *I Was a Teenage Hand Model *White Sparrows *... Because I Can't Make It On My Own *Intermission *You'll Have To Excuse Me, I'm Not At My Best *Don't Let The Bedbugs Bite *Wandering Minds *Whistling in The Dark *Friends Departed *We Need To Stop Meeting Like This Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Madeleine Smith. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Madeleine was a cool character. Blast handled her well, giving us a shy, artistic girl who managed to not be totally useless in social situations. She was likable, largely because she was flawed but always felt like she was trying. Madeleine was a very fearful character, and killing Jonathan Jarocki near the start of the game was a very traumatic experience for her. Unfortunately, Madeleine did the usual early-V4 thing where she stumbled through a lot of threads without a lot happening. Her time was more interesting than that of many other kids who followed her path, as she had some trauma to give her things to mull over. Once Madeleine did find more stuff happening, though, she suffered because she had a tendency to fade into the background and follow along fairly passively. She was in and out of many threads, often brushing against events but doing her best not to get involved. When Madeleine changed handlers, her tendency towards being in the background only increased. She had several basically content-free one-shots, which is never something I like to see since it's basically just avoiding going inactive without doing anything for the character. Sometimes a one-shot is necessary, but I feel like it should always move at least the character's personal plot. Madeleine slides into playing, killing Trent and Violet, but unfortunately there's never really enough of her thought process leading up to these things to make it feel natural. Madeleine doesn't really react so much to killing people, and not much happens when she's not, so we're left with her becoming a sort of unfortunate non-entity among the other kids in lategame, most of whom had a lot more actual stuff under their belts. Madeleine wasn't bad; she just stuck around too long, I think, for a character whose main mode of being was shifting narrative attention off her as much as possible. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students